Some mobile devices can be programmed to provide a ticket book service. A person can use a mobile device to buy a ticket, accept a coupon, or add a gift card from a service provider (e.g., an airline, a movie chain, a coupon-issuing shop, or a restaurant). In response, the service provider can issue a virtual ticket by sending an electronic message (e.g., an electronic mail message) to the mobile device. The mobile device can prompt the person to add the virtual ticket included in the electronic message to a ticket book. The ticket book can store a user's various virtual tickets, e.g., boarding passes, movie tickets, retail coupons, loyalty cards, on the mobile device. When the person arrives at a place where the virtual ticket can be used, e.g., a flight gate, a movie theater entrance, or a shop, the person can launch an application program that manages the ticket book service. The mobile device can display all virtual tickets stored in the ticket book for selection. The user can select a relevant ticket. The application program can display the user-selected ticket on the mobile device, for inspection by a ticket reader machine or a person.